


Hell On Wheels

by Hekate1308



Series: Wheels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Human!Crowley, Post-Season/Series 12, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: His Mother slowly regained her strength.





	Hell On Wheels

His mother needed a few weeks to regain the strength to leave her bed. The witch had sucked her almost dry by the point Crowley and the boys had arrived.

They would have to figure out what to do with her once her magic had replenished herself, but for the moment, there was little to do but make sure she recovered. One of them stayed at the bunker at all times, admittedly not just to look after Rowena but also to check that she didn’t get up to any shenanigans.

Crowley certainly didn’t want her to start wreaking havoc the way she’d tried to in Hell.

In Hell.

Some days, his demonic existence seemed like a dream, or rather a nightmare. Some days, it was almost incredibly that he hadn’t just grown up a hunter and eventually joined the Winchesters on their quest to look after this doomed amazing stupid world.

“How is she today?” Dean asked, entering the kitchen.

“I haven’t checked on her yet. I’m making breakfast”.

Dean nodded.

“And how are you?”

“I’m fine” he said, frowning. There was little reason to ask.

“It’s not exactly easy, your dead mother showing up”. He smiled somewhat sadly.

“Trust me, I know”.

“I can assure you Mary is nothing like my mother”.

Even with the mistakes she’d continued to make after she’d been resurrected.

“I guess. That story with the pigs true?”

“Yep”.

“Man, I’d have thought you’d at least be worth more than three”.

“That’s exactly what I think”.

After a short pause Dean said, “She’s really happy you’re alive, you know”.

He’d assumed her joy at seeing him had been a product of her being semi-conscious at the time.

“I know you don’t believe it, but last week, when you were on the case in Wisconsin... She’s awake for longer periods, now. Plenty of time to talk”.

Not when Crowley was with her. She slept most of the time then, or gave monosyllabic answers.

Dean must have read what he felt on his face, because he nudged him to the side and took over at the stove.

“She’s pretty freaked out. Still tough as nails, but I’m pretty sure there was torture going on at the beginning before they grew too weak to fight”.

And his mother would have fought for a long time before even accepting that she might be too weak, Crowley well knew.

“She definitely told her you were dead over and over. Rowena hinted at some visions she showed her.”

Dean grimaced.

“Can’t be easy, watching your kid gut himself. Wasn’t a pretty sight”.

He could have sworn that his mother would gladly have done the gutting herself, in times when she didn’t need him.

“Look, ultimately it’s your call” Dean said. “And of course it depends on what she’s like when she’s back on full power. Could be useful to have an ally who can just stroll into Hell whenever she wants”.

Only that he had no idea if Rowena would decide to be their ally. She might decide that on second thought, her son being alive and human was of no use to her.

“And if she wants to leave?”

“We’re not keeping anyone against their will here” Dean said, only to remember and to add, “Anymore”.

“The dungeon really isn’t that uncomfortable. You’ve been too Hell” he replied lightly.

Dean laughed.

“Not exactly eager to repeat the trip, I tell you”.

Even with Death being... well dead and his replacement long gone, and the angels being rather antagonistic towards the Winchesters and free will, Crowley was certain he wouldn’t. The boys would end up in Heaven, probably causing chaos like they always did.

While he wasn’t looking forward to Death, Heaven was a more pleasing prospect than the one awaiting him.

Crowley was rather certain he was going to repeat his former career. And there were bound to be many demons who would cherish his transformation.

As if the thought of becoming one again wasn’t enough to make his skin crawl since he’d woken up with a human soul.

“There”.

Dean handed him a tray. Lost in thought, he’d not even noticed he’d finished cooking.

“Just take it slow. No reason to rush. For once, there’s no world-ending crisi on our hands”.

He nodded.

“Thank you”.

“Forget about it”.

For the first time, his mother was sitting up in bed, waiting.

“Good morning”.

“Fer- Crowley”.

He was surprised; ever since she had appeared on the scene, she’d stubbornly used his given name.

“Good morning”.

He put the tray down in front of her.

“Thank you”.

The last time she’d thanked him for something, he’d just blown up her ex-boyfriend in front of her.

“How are you feeling today?”

“I’m growing stronger every day”.

He nodded.

An awkward silence followed.

He’d fantasized about killing her so many times, and she’d probably done the same, concerning him.

“Dean tells me you’re a good hunter” she finally said.

“I gathered some experience in the parallel world”.

If he hadn’t been a good fighter, he’d have died long before they ever found the portal.

“I am a little surprised. I would have thought you’d choose another career”.

In truth, he had never even contemplated that.

“Like Dean said, I’m good at it”.

And he had to do something to cleanse himself of all the guilt. Everything he’d done in the last few centuries...

“I see”.

“He also said you’ve been talking”.

He hadn’t even been aware that she was fit enough to speak for hours already. She must have kept it from him on purpose.

She nodded.

“I might have to take back my complaints about you running after the Winchesters all the time. They happen to be quite catching”.

He couldn’t agree more.

“You didn’t have to bring me here. You could have taken me to a hospital”.

They could have, but it wouldn’t have felt right.

“You know the boys”.

“I beg to differ”. She studied him.

“I’m starting to think I’ve always been wrong about one particular member of the team”.

“Dean has always been smarter than – “

“I wasn’t talking about him” she interrupted him.

“You’ve – you’re a good man”.

He chuckled.

“I am not so sure”.

“I can’t be either” she conceded. “I have precious little experience with being good”.

“We both have, I dare to say”.

Another pause.

He was about to excuse himself when she said, “I withstood as long as I could”.

“I never doubted that”.

“She broke me” she spat, her face furious. “I swore never to be broken, and she broke me”.

“We killed her.”

It was small consolation, but it would have to do.

Rowena balled her hands into fists.

“I hope it hurt”.

He couldn’t tell her that. They tried to cause no unnecessary pain when they killed.

They weren’t demons.

Anymore.

“She broke me” she repeated, “and I never got to have my revenge”.

“Better for all, really. There might be other witches like her. They would have come after you again, then”.

She stared at him, then laughed – a weak impression of her former laugh, but it was enough.

“I almost forgot you’re human for a second”.

“I did too, in the beginning”.

He’d had several close calls because he’d tried to simply blast demons and other monsters out of the way.

If it hadn’t been for Bobby and Mary, he wouldn’t have been alive right now.

“And you have no idea why you’re...”

She trailed off.

He shook his head.

“Dean said she showed you what happened?”

She looked away, and he only understood why she suddenly seemed embarrassed when she said, “I told you she broke me”.

He’d never have imagined that it would be the pain at his loss that would triumph over his mother’s iron will.

“Anyway, I had it all planned. A big final scene, the orchestra flares up, I save the world by heroically sacrificing myself. I have no idea what went wrong. But next thing I know, I wake up in an apocalyptic wasteland, Lucifer is running around, and the boys are gone”.

_His eyes blink open. He’s confused and doesn’t even know why. He takes a few deep breaths to calm down, his heart beating –_

_Wait. His heart is beating? His heart hasn’t beaten in a long time, not since his wife accused him of not having one to begin with –_

_Yes. He has a pulse. He is breathing, and every muscle on his body is sore –_

_He tries to clean up his suit with a blink and fails._

_The conviction steals upon him slowly, bewildered as he is by the fact that he can even think about it in the first place._

_He’s human._

_He’s alive and he’s human._

_And he’s helpless in the Apocalypse._

“You joined the humans? Dean said you killed Lucifer. Bragged about it a bit, now that I think about it”.

Dean had developed a habit of doing that, usually accompanied by a story how he himself killed Hitler.

“Yes. Me and Mary managed to corner him.”

“It must have been satisfying”.

“It was”.

And perhaps, at the moment, he’d thought of his mother, burned to a crisp at the devil’s feet. Just a little.

“What happens now?” she asked. “Are you planning on keeping me here?”

He shrugged.

“You’re not planning any evil deeds, are you?”

“You know me; I only look out for myself, that is all”.

“In that case you can walk out of here when you’re better”.

“That’s all?”

“Want me to throw you in the dungeon?”

She smirked.

“You’re human now, you can experience guilt. You wouldn’t leave me in there for half a day”.

“I would if you tried to harm my friends”.

She stared at him.

“You really have changed”.

“You said it yourself. I’m human”.

“A bit more than that, I’d say. You’re a hunter”.

He nodded.

“You really should get some more rest”.

As he reached the door, Rowena said quietly, “I’m really happy that you’re alive”.

He didn’t answer.

The boys were having breakfast.

“She’s doing well” he said before anyone could ask.

“Kind of figured this wouldn’t get her there. If someone comes back after being killed by Lucifer twice...”

“She’s certainly making progress” Cas said, looking guilty. Despite knowing they didn’t blame him for his inability to heal people, he still felt bad when he couldn’t.

“Her magic should come back soon” Sam said, “I’ve read that witches – “

“No offense, Moose, but I’m sure I know more about it than you have ever read”.

“None taken. You’re right”.

“I think we can leave her alone when we’re going on hunts now. She’ll get out of bed one of these days”.

His phone rang.

“Sheriff Mills”.

He put her on speaker.

“Hi, boys. Crowley, how’s your mother?”

“Almost back to her old spritely ways, thank you for asking”.

“Glad to hear it. You free? There’s a case near you that looks like ghouls to me, Peter agrees”.

“Peter?”

“Peter Jones. A hunter I met some time ago”.

“Oh? There something you want to tell us?” Dean teased her.

“I will let you know that I am actually an adult and capable of making my own decisions. Plus, he’s not my type”.

“And what would that happen to be?” Crowley asked before he could stop himself.

“You know, there was this guy once, pretty hot, but he tried to kill me, so...”

“Would you stop that? It’s like watching my parents flirt” Dean complained.

“Just having a little fun, Winchester, that’s allowed”.

“Alright” Sam said, “What about the case?”

Cas hid a smile.

He’d really been turned completely human, just like Crowley himself.

Before they left for the case, he knocked at his mother’s door.

“Sure” she answered to his question, “I can get up easily now. As long as the kitchen is stoked, I will be fine”.

“It is”.

As if Dean would ever have allowed something different.

She nodded.

“Take care of yourself, Crowley”.

“Right back at you” he managed to answer.

There were times when his human life was better than anything he’d ever known.


End file.
